ABC Game
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: SOMETIME A SMALL GAME BECOME THE REASON OF SOME UNEXPECTED INVENTION...A gift for someone on scoring more than 80%marks... nothing serious... HAVE FUN FRIENDS


Remember ... **ABHIKA,**

 **ANSH(baiyya is now finally Bhaiyya** **)**

those WHO read the story **APNE TO APNE HOTEY HAIN**..surely remember these two cuties..

but those who haven't read the above mention story. for them here is the short description

 _Abhirika married and have a son ANSH_

 _Dareya married have a daughter Abhika_

 _Both parts of the family living separately._

 _Abhirika in Mumbai_

 _Dareya in Chennai_

 _Abhika is ladlii of her parents (obviously) but she is also the ladliiest person for her ABHI(yes.. _she doesnt call him barey papa ...or any thing else _) but only ABHI.. they shares a very strong bond of love care and concern_

 _if u people want to know more please read the story_ **APNE TO APNE HOTEY HAIN**

 **Now,**

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya dialed a number, someone receives the call.

Hello…

Haan Daya…me tujhe hi call karne wala tha… or bata..sab theek

Haan boss…sab ok.. bas Abhika k school test ki tayari chal rahi hai..

Hmmm.. kal hai na…?

Haan…boss muje na tension ho rahi hai.. pata nahi kia ho ga…

Daya…. Test us ka hai ya tera…?

Arey .. aisa lag raha hai.. me or Shreya phir se school mein admission le rahey hain…

Ha ha ha… tu tension mat le yaar…bachhi bahut intelligent hai…sab acha ho ga..

Haan kuch zada hi intelligent hai…tabhi to English ki book mein do naye words add kar diye hain… tumhari bachhi ne,…

Kia sach…me ne tujh se kaha tha na..

Abhi…tum…

Acha acha… bata hua kia…

 **Abhika was watching Power Puff Girls when Shreya came and sat beside her.**

 **Kia kaR rahi hai meri pyari si Abhika…**

 **Mumma dekho na… kitta beautiful caltoon… led led…**

 **Shreya smiled : bilkul aap ki tarha beautiful…**

 **Abhika smiled cutely.**

 **Acha… beta.. kal school jana hai na….?**

 **Abhika shook her head .**

 **To thora ABC game khelein…?**

 **Abhika turned her attention to the tv screen**

 **Shreya said: mumma ko nahi aata na game… Abhika bataye gi… wo to good girl hai na…**

 **Abhika nodded proudly.**

 **To chalo… start karein…?**

 **Haan…**

 **F for ?**

 **Fish…**

 **I for?**

 **Icee… cleam….**

 **K for ?**

 **Kite..**

 **M for?Monkey….**

 **Daya also came and sit on sofa. Shreya smiled at him , he signaled her and she asked.**

 **B for ?**

 **Abhika smiled: Bhaiyya…..**

 **Shreya looked at Daya helplessly and asked**

 **A for?**

 **Abhika smiled widely : Abhiiiiii…**

 **Daya and Shreya literally pat their heads.**

 **Abhika looked at them suspiciously.**

 **Aap sab ne ..(she copied them)aise kiun kiya….**

 **They shook their heads.**

 **Daya try to made her understand, he opened the book and showed him a picture of a boy.**

 **He said: B for… Boy…**

 **Abhika shook her head nai… bhaiyya…**

 **Nahi beta B for Boy…**

 **Abhika showed like she now understand so said .**

 **B fol….**

 **Daya looked at her with hope.**

 **She continued : B fol…Bhaiyya Boy….**

 **Then looked at her parents with winning smile : ab theek?**

 **Her parents just nodded.**

 **Shreya tried once again: A for….?**

 **Abhi….**

 **Daya looked at Shreya then said to Abhika while showing her the picture of Apple**

 **A for… Apple…**

 **Abhika looked at him : nai Papa… A fol Abhi…**

 **Per beta… aap book pe dekho Apple hai Abhi nahi…**

 **Abhika now replied angrily while pushing the book.**

 **Nai… gandi book… A fol Apple nahi… Abhi…**

 **Shreya said : beta aap…**

 **Huh….(replied Abhika) gandi book Abhi ki picture nahi…**

Abhijeet couldn't control now he started laughing madly.

Ha ha ha ha ha… Daya… Ab meri picture book pe… ha ha ha…

Han hanso… tum bhi hanso…ab tumhari tasweer kahan se chipkaun me book pe…

Abhijeet controlled himself and said: acha … hai kahan wo…

So gai hai… rotey rotey…pata nahi kal school mein kia karey gi…

Abhijeet smiled : arey kuch nahi ho ga.. dekhna tum test clear kar le gi wo…

I hope ke aisa ho.. warna A for abhi …(he sighed)

Acha acha… ye thandi aahein mat bhar…or so ja ja ke…muje bhi neend a rahi hai..(Abhijeet yawned)

Chalo Good night boss…

Han.. Good night… Abhika ko pyar karne meri tarf se.. or meri beti ko bilkul pareshan mat karna..

Haan bhee usey kon pareshan kar sakta hai… tum se maar nahi khani…

Kafi samjhdaar ho..

Acha.. ab fon rakho na… or so jao ja ke…

Yaar neend urr gai meri…

Haan muje sunaney k liye to humesha fresh hi rehte ho tum…

Acha chal chal zada batein na bana.. so ja ja ke….

Han Good night…

Good night Take care…

Abhijeet cut the call and move back to his room . he lay on bed and remember.

 **A fol Abhi…**

 **B fol Bhaiyya boy…**

Light laugh escaped from his mouth . Tarika frowned in sleep, he bit his tongue and closed his eyes after sometime he moved to the dreamland with sweet smile on his face still remembering that ABC game.

 **End of OS**

 **He he he he he he**

 **I know… kafi Acha tha…per mere is jam huey dabbey mein is se kuch better aya nahi to yehi likh diya..**

 **Please r and r**

 **And congratulations to some one on scoring Good Marks**

 **Best of luck for future**

 **And friends please r and r**

 **Bye**

 **Tc**

 **Shzk(zehra)**


End file.
